Of Meetings and Reunions
by braveleo5
Summary: The real Jack Harkness is sent forward in time where he meets Jack, a.k.a. James Harper, and the Doctor. Why was he sent there? Pairing Jack/Jack. Doctor Who crossover
1. Chapter 1

Title: Meetings and Reunions

Author: braveleo5

Pairing: Eventual Jack/Jack

Summary: The real Jack Harkness is sent forward in time where he meets the leader of Torchwood (Jack) and the Doctor. Why was he sent there?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to RTD, the only things I own are made up planets/solar systems and OCs.

A/N: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**:

1941:

Jack knew that his plane was hit and that the flames would soon consume the entire craft, but he also knew that the bullets and the fire had destroyed the circuitry that would have allowed him to escape. He could see the flames licking their way up from the back and he could feel the heat emitting from them. He closed his eyes and cleared his head. He knew that he was going to die, Captain James Harper had hinted that that night at the Ritz dance hall would be his last night on Earth.

A small smile stole over his lips as he remembered James Harper, the enigmatic man who was able to get past his barriers and worm his way under Jack's skin and into his thoughts. He remembered the way the man felt as they held each other and danced, as they kissed for the fist and last time.

"James," he whispered, "Thank you..." With those words, he fell into unconsciousness, with the writhing flames coming closer each second, and slowly engulfing the entire plane.

What Captain Jack Harkness did not know was that a bright blue light was slowing covering his entire form, a blue light that was similar to the one that James and Ms. Sato disappeared into.

After the captain had disappeared the flames covered the entirety of the Spitfire and it crashed to the ground. No one was able to find the body of the pilot, and so had assumed that the body had been burnt to ashes.

With Jack and the Doctor:

"So, Jack. Where do you want to next?" This question was asked by a tall, lanky man wearing a brown pinstripe suit that matched his chocolate brown eyes and coffee brown hair. The man to whom the question was directed to, Captain Jack Harkness, looked up where he was laying under the console making repairs. Jack had expressive pale blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He was dressed in clothes that made it looked liked he had stepped out of the 1940's.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the other man. "I don't know, Doc. How about Diaupton IV in the 73rd century?"

"Alright then! Off we go!" The brown eyed man, also known as the Doctor, replied in an excited voice. After he had entered in their destination the pulled down the final lever. However their trip was interrupted when the TARDIS gave a violent jerk that sent the two men to the hard grated floor.

The TARDIS came to complete stop after that and the two men took a moment to get their bearings before dragging themselves up from where they were thrown.

"Okay, what the hell just happened? Doctor?" Jack asked with a slightly breathless voice, from being thrown. "It seems we were thrown back to earth in the early 21st century. Hm, looks like we landed in northern England in 2008. Well that's a good thing at least," the Doctor replied in a voice that was slightly breathless as well, but soon held a happy lilt to it.

"May as well go out and what's happening." With that Jack and the Doctor both retrieved their coats, Jack his grey military greatcoat and the Doctor his long brown trench coat.

What they hadn't expected to find when they opened the doors of the blues police box was to see a body less the a hundred feet from the ship. They both went over to the unmoving body cautiously, in case the humanoid shape decided to attack. As they got closer they could see that the man, for it was most definitely a man judging by the shape of the body, and that he was wearing a RAF uniform that was badly burned, and in some spots, completely burned away. The unknown man was lying on his stomach with his head turned away from the two men in the long coats.

As they got closer Jack had a nagging feeling in the mind that this man seemed familiar. When Jack and the Doctor drew up to the unconsciousness man, Jack knelt down and gently removed the helmet and air mask that the pilot was wearing. After that was removed he gently turned the man over and sucked in a surprised breath, for the man he now held was none other than the real Captain Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meetings and Reunions

Author: braveleo5

Pairing: Eventual Jack/Jack

Summary: The real Jack Harkness is sent forward in time where he meets the leader of Torchwood (Jack) and the Doctor. Why was he sent there?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to RTD, the only things I own are made up planets/solar systems and OCs.

A/N: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2**:

The Doctor heard Jack suck in a surprised breath, and he wondered what it was that could have caused it. He took a look at the unconsciousness man and saw nothing that would have made his companion react the way he did. He looked over at Jack's face and saw that it had gone pale and was now a ghostly white color and his eyes held disbelief and a little hope in their blue depths.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked, hoping to mask the concern in his voice and pass it off as just curiosity, which wasn't very hard to do, as he was extremely curious about this stranger.

Jack, however, didn't hear him since he was still in shock. '_How could he be here? I thought that he was supposed to die during the attack?'_ Jack thought, as he raised a trembling hand to the unconscious man's face and gently ran the tips of his fingers over the bruised face, as though the other man would suddenly disappear if he looked away.

"Jack..," he whispered. Jack shook his head as if to regain his composure and finally turned his head up to the Doctor.

"Could you help me carry him back to the TARDIS?" He asked, immediately taking charge. The Doctor decided to forego asking questions, deciding that Jack would tell him as soon as everything was taken care of. He nodded as he walked over to the other side of the man in the burnt uniform and put man's left arm over his shoulders and wrapped his right arm under the his shoulder blades.

Jack put the RAF pilot's right arm around his shoulders and his left arm around the captain's waist. Together they managed to stand up and carry the man back to the Doctor's ship. Once inside they went passed the console and down one of the passage ways, which the TARDIS had rearranged so that Jack's old room was closer to the control room.

After setting the other captain down Jack started to remover the outer pieces of clothing, some he had to cut away, though the uniform was almost nothing but rags anyway so it wasn't much of a loss. After he had the other man dressed only in his boxers and had checked him over for any serious injuries and made him comfortable on the bed did he turn towards the Doctor, who had been standing by the door the whole time.

Jack sighed, knowing that the Doctor wanted to know who the unconscious man was and how Jack knew him. He rubbed a hand tiredly over his face in the hope of stalling this particular conversation and when he looked back at the Doctor he could see that there was no way that he was getting out of not explaining who the RAF pilot was.

Hoping to at least put it off to a later date he asked, "Do you mind if we wait to talk till tomorrow? I'm exhausted and I don't want to leave him," he gestured to the man on the bed, "alone. In case he wakes up I'll have to be here to calm him down." As Jack said this he looked straight at Time Lord hoping that he would leave it for the next day.

"Alright," he acquiesced, "If he needs a new set of clothes I can get some from the wardrobe room or he can wear some of yours since he seems to be about the same size as you." With that the Doctor opened the door and walked out, shutting it gently behind him.

After the Doctor left Jack brought a chair to put next to the bed so that he could keep an eye on the other man. He sat down in the wooden seat and sighed, how did this happen? How did this man, who had supposedly died, be here? Jack ran a hand tiredly though his dark brown hair. These thoughts were getting him nowhere and his emotions were too jumbled to allow him to think rationally.

He looked over at the man that he had met at the Ritz dance hall, the man who – no matter how many times he tried to push him towards someone else – always came back, and who he thought he would never see again. It seemed fate had decided to smile on him for once, instead of using him as her favorite whipping boy.

After making sure that the pilot was comfortable did he lean back into the chair and close his own eyes, all the while grabbing the hand nearest to him in a tight hold, as though to make sure that he would still be there when Jack woke up. Jack was asleep in a matter of minutes, the day's emotional surprise having drained him of his energy, which would hopefully prevent any nightmares from disturbing his rest.

Several hours later, the man from 1941 seemed to be coming out of his unconscious state, it took him several minutes to gather enough energy to open his eyes. Once that was accomplished he turned his head toward the sound of someone breathing, and saw a person who he thought he would never see again in his lifetime.

This was the time that the older man decided to wake up, what he hadn't expected was to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him and that the man who those eyes belonged to croak out one name: "James?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Meetings and Reunions

Author: braveleo5

Pairing: Eventual Jack/Jack

Summary: The real Jack Harkness is sent forward in time where he meets the leader of Torchwood (Jack) and the Doctor. Why was he sent there?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to RTD, the only things I own are made up planets/solar systems and OCs.

A/N: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3**:

As Jack Harkness came back to awareness, the first thing that came back to him was the sense of touch. He could feel the aches and bruises from being thrown around in his plane and once he was able to get past that he could feel that he was lying on something soft and comfortable. There were also warm blankets covering him and his brain supplied him with the answer that he was in a bed. Lastly he could feel someone else's hand holding his in a firm grip.

Once he felt he had enough strength to open his hazel eyes, he forced his eyelids upwards so that he could see where he was. The first thing he saw was an off white ceiling and that the wall next to the bed he was lying on was the same color. As he turned his head to look at the wall at the foot of the bed he saw that it was the same color and that along with the others had no personal effects on them.

He turned his head to the right and caught sight of the man whose name he had spoken just before he lost consciousness. That same man was looking at him now with a mixture of concern and anxiousness, though what he was anxious about he did not know. He managed to croak out "James?" which to spur the other man into action, which meant that the blue-eyed man started to ask him questions, moving to the next one before the group captain could answer the one before it, all the while checking him over for any injuries that he could have missed.

This would have continued on if a chuckle hadn't resonated from the doorway. Both Jacks turned toward the sound. There stood a tall lanky man dressed in a blue suit looking at the two of them with amusement dancing in his brown eyes. "Hello there," he said, "I'm the Doctor and I suppose you've already met Jack."

The RAF pilot blinked, he had heard Ms. Sato call the other captain that when she was urging James to go with her into that mysterious blue light. He nodded as he couldn't really speak without feeling as though someone were running razors up and down his throat.

"Jack, why don't you get the man a glass of water," the brown-eyed man said, with a tone that booked no room for arguments. With that the other Jack left the room to get the American some water. Once he was gone the Doctor took out his sonic screw driver, changed it to the proper setting and began to run over Jack's head and the rest of his body.

Jack could only watch as the man who called himself the Doctor take out a little device with a blue top that lit up and made a strange humming noise when activated, and run it down the length of his body.

The Doctor saw him staring at the little device and said, "This is a sonic screwdriver, it's gotten me out of more trouble than I can remember. Handy little thing it is, it can open locks, well, unless they're deadlocked. It can repair fences, disable weapons, and lock doors. Had to do that a couple times. There was this one time where Jack and I went to this planet and the people there, well, they didn't have a humanoid shape by any stretch of the means, but anyway! So the two of us land on this planet and…" The Doctor was interrupted by the return of the other captain with the glass of water.

Jack heard part of the story the Doctor was telling once he was within earshot of the door to his rooms and he knew he had to get there before the Tine Lord got to the main part of the story. Thankfully his habit to ramble gave him ample time to get there to interrupt him. After walking back in to the room he walked over to the bed and set the glass down on the bedside table and put and arm under the pilot's back to help him sit up enough to drink the water.

Once that was done he put the cup back down should the 1941 captain need another drink. Once he was settled back on the bed, he went lost the fight to stay awake and slipped back into the realm of sleep.

After making sure that the man wouldn't be waking up any time soon, the two other men left the room to go to the kitchen, which was right across the hall from the room they were just in.

The blue-eyed Jack and the Doctor both sat down at the table with steaming mugs of coffee and tea respectively.

The Doctor waited patiently for Jack to start talking and when he did, the Doctor was thrown. Even though when he had first met Jack during the London Blitz, he had suspected the 'Jack Harkness' was not his real name, but he had quickly discarded that thought and had never thought about it again till this day when his companion explained who the man in other room was.

"That man..." Jack began, his voice quiet as though he was talking to himself more than to the Time Lord sitting next to him, "that man is the real Captain Jack Harkness." Here he looked up, his blue eyes held a sadness and guilt in them, but the Time Lord didn't interrupt the human and let him continue. "It was during a con. One before I met you and Rose…I caught sight of his name on a list of possible casualties. It was only a matter of falsifying his papers to make it seem as if he was still alive."

During his explanation, Jack had turned his eyes away from the Doctor and was staring at a point on one of the far walls. The guilt and sorrow were laced through his voice as he spoke, "Once I had his name I went through with the con and left. Before that night, I never gave a thought to the man whose name I had taken," he gave a dry, humorless chuckle, "After meeting him at the Ritz and talking to him, I feel like I can never live up to his name. Though Toshiko says that he would be proud, because here I am, saving the world."

He fell quiet after that and he seemed to startle, as though he had forgotten that the othe man was there, when the Doctor asked in a voice that was equally quiet, "What happened that night, when you met him?"

Jack looked back at him with a vacant expression that did not hide the swirling emotions running rampant and not allowing Jack to think straight. He took a deep shuddering breath to help control his emotions before explaining how he and Tosh had been sent back to 1941 by Billis Manger.

The Doctor listened as Jack told him of what happened in 1941 at the Ritz dance hall, he described the dancing, the music, the people, promising to take care of the Asian scientist if they couldn't get back. His feeling of helplessness at the fact that he couldn't do anything for the group captain to prevent him from dying, and most of all the Captain who faced being court marshaled and possibly thrown in jail, for one dance and a kiss.

While the two men had been talking, the real Jack had woken up when he could sense that nobody else was in the room. He forced himself to sit up in the bed and to swing his legs over the edge. He was breathing heavily by the time he got to the door with the help of the walls. He overheard the other captain's story of that night at the dance hall.

He let out a surprise breath through his clenched teeth. His legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees with a 'thump' on the wooden floor. The sound alerted the other two in the kitchen who flew out of the other room and into the room they had left to find the pilot sitting with his back against a wall right next to the door's entrance.

Right next to a door that was open.

An open door that had allowed the man to hear what they were talking about.

The man who was now looking at them both with shock and suspicion radiating from his hazel eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Meetings and Reunions

Author: braveleo5

Pairing: Eventual Jack/Jack

Summary: The real Jack Harkness is sent forward in time where he meets the leader of Torchwood (Jack) and the Doctor. Why was he sent there?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to RTD, the only things I own are made up planets/solar systems and OCs.

A/N: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**:

'_Shit, did hear me talking about how I took his name? Did he hear me talking about that night at the Ritz?' _These thoughts whirled through Jack's mind as he looked at the other man sitting on the floor with his back against the wall right next to the door. While Jack was frozen with shock and fear, the Doctor went right up to the other captain and kneeled down in front of him.

"Jack," he said in a calm voice, "How long have you been awake? Did you overhear us talking?" The group captain just stared at the brown-eyed man in front of him, he then turned his head to look up and the other Jack who was still frozen in place, before turning his head again to face the Doctor.

"I haven't been up long," he said, his breathing had calmed down some so he didn't sound as breathless, "and I could hear you talking about that night at the Ritz." This last comment was directed to the other Jack, and it seemed to snap him out of the shock that had kept him rooted to the spot.

He stepped forward. "Jack…," he said quietly, almost pleadingly, "Jack, I…" The RAF pilot cut him off before he could begin his explanation. "If you took my name, then tell me, what is your real name?" As he asked this he looked into the other man's blue eyes and saw that they held fear and an emotion that he couldn't identify. The silence stretched out as the other two men waited for Jack to respond.

"I, I don't remember…," it was said so quietly that if it weren't for the fact that it was extremely quiet and they were in close quarters, they probably wouldn't have heard it. The Time Lord and the fallen captain could hear the shock in the other Jack's voice and they could see it in his eyes when he turned them to the two men on the floor, though they could also see the slight fear coming back as well.

"Jack, how come you don't remember you real name?" The Doctor asked, his voice still calm. "I don't know. I've been known as 'Captain Jack Harkness' for over a century and a half. The only thing that comes close was when…," he trailed off as the memories from a time long ago washed over him, memories that he would rather keep buried.

"Was when what Jack?" The Doctor prompted, the other captain silent beside him. Jack continued on in a whisper, "It was during that time that I told you about Jack, about my friend and I being captured," he swallowed around the lump in his throat, "while we were in the army they gave all the people a serial number, though when we were captured we were only known as 'fun'." Jack shuddered at the last word, and took several deep breathes to regain control himself.

The real Jack Harkness finally spoke up, "You knew that I was going to die didn't you? That was why you kept pushing me towards Nancy and telling me to live that night like it was my last, because it was, wasn't it?" Jack flinched at the flat, emotionless voice that the other captain used. If he yelled at him, he could handle that, he knew how to handle anger, but he didn't know how to respond to the emotionless tone.

"Jack, I am so−" He was cut off again by the hazel eyed man. "No, don't say you're sorry, just answer this one last question: while using my name, have you saved the world?" Hazel met blue, as the two men stared at each other, one with a serious look and the other disbelief and shock at the chance that was being given to him.

He somehow found his voice and was able to respond. "Yes," he said with conviction that flowed through his voice, "yes, I have. Though you can thank the Doctor for that." The last comment was said with genuine gratitude and some humor, causing the other two to give small chuckles

The Doctor clapped his hands together and said cheerfully, "Well, now that that's over with, let's get you back into bed." The Doctor and the blue-eyed Jack both moved to help the other man stand and they moved slowly back to the bed, where they settled him in once again.

Jack added, "And you are not to get out of that bed unless one of us is with you. Until you have enough energy to get from here to the door by yourself, one of us will be here to help you. No, I don't want to hear any objections. This is final." Even though he said all this with a serious tone, the amusement in his eyes and the slight twitch of up his lips into a smile ruined the effect that he was going for. The American gave a slight smile and said, "Yes mother," before dropping back into a deep sleep.

After the captain had gone to sleep the Doctor pushed Jack toward the couch that had appeared in the room, thanks to the TARDIS, and made sure that the man got a proper nights rest, even though his companion protested, the Time Lord could see that the day's emotional rollercoaster was taking its toll on him.

So he said that Jack could either stay and sleep on the couch where he could still be near the other captain, or the Doctor would kick him out and he would be forced to sleep on the not-so-comfortable seat in the console room, away from the sleeping captain.

Jack quickly made his choice by lying down on the couch that had been provided and after finding a comfortable position went to sleep in a few minutes. The Doctor sighed and put a blanket over his companion before moving to sit in the chair next to RAF pilot to keep an eye on the both of them. He ran a hand through his brown locks, what was he going to do with the two of them? More importantly, what was the other captain doing here in the first place?

The nine hundred-something year old Time Lord decided to leave these questions for another time when he wasn't playing babysitter to two stubborn captains. He settled in for a night of captain watching, and decided that they could discuss the questions tomorrow, when they had a little more energy.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Meetings and Reunions

Author: braveleo5

Pairing: Eventual Jack/Jack

Summary: The real Jack Harkness is sent forward in time where he meets the leader of Torchwood (Jack) and the Doctor. Why was he sent there?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to RTD, the only things I own are made up planets/solar systems and OCs.

A/N: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 5**:

The next day (or what counts as one on the TARDIS):

The Doctor was in the console room checking the TARDIS when the blue-eyed Jack came into the room.

"Hey," he called, "what are you working on, Doc?" The Time Lord looked up at this, and rolled his eyes at the shortening of his name. "Jack, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" The Doctor replied with a roll of his eyes, though he wasn't as annoyed by it as he used to be.

Jack just smiled at went over to where the other man was standing. The brown-eyed man looked over and said, "Shouldn't you be with the other Jack. To make sure that he doesn't try anything before he is ready?" Jack could tell by the Doctor's tone that he was amused by how Jack acted around the hazel-eyed man.

This just caused Jack to put a hand over his heart and put on a mock hurt expression, "Oh, Doctor you wound me! You think that I would do anything other than just helping him?" The Doctor let out a small chuckle at Jack's antics and went back to checking on his ship.

The leader of Torchwood three, smiled in victory at getting the other man to relax a bit. He then went back to the room where the other captain was still asleep, though he should be waking up soon. He went back out of the room to the kitchen, which was still situated right across the hall from his room to get the man a light meal to help him get some of his energy back.

The next few days passed in this manner, each night either Jack or the Doctor would watch over then recovering pilot, while the other either slept or read a book, and during the day, the Doctor would work in the console room for awhile before checking in on the two men (only of Jack had the night shift and went to sleep afterwards), and if Jack was awake during the day he would take care of the other captain.

Once the real Jack had regained enough strength to move around the room without falling or getting tired, Jack allowed him to venture out of the room and to walk down to the control room.

The Doctor looked up when he heard two sets of feet coming towards the room and he saw that both Jacks were standing in the doorway, the RAF pilot slightly in front of Torchwood Three's leader. The American looked around the console room in wonder, from the coral design to the huge console in the middle with a column that reached all the way to the ceiling. The console had all kinds of buttons to press and knobs to turn, and a couple levers to pull. There was some type of screen that the man in the pinstriped suit was facing, though he couldn't see what was on it.

"Hello there," the Doctor cheerfully said, "you feeling better then? Fantastic! Now that you are feeling better, where should we go? The Parlixis nebula? Oh! How about Raphsodien V? They have the most wonderful, well, I guess you could call it chocolate. Anyway, where to?" The Time Lord said all this in one breath while running around the console punching in coordinates, he looked up at them when he was met with silence.

The hazel-eyed Jack was staring at the lanky man with open mouthed shock, wondering how he could say all that in one breath. The blue-eyed Jack was thinking about where they should go that would give them the least amount of trouble and would (hopefully) provide a bit of a relaxing vacation.

The older Jack looked over to the younger one and saw that he had yet to bring his jaw up from the floor, so he reached over and gently closed it. This seemed to snap the man out of his daze and he turned his disbelieving gaze to the man standing beside him.

"Did you understand a word he just said?" He asked incredulously, while the other Jack just laughed at the younger man's disbelief. "Yes, I did," he said with a chuckle, "When you travel with him for awhile you get used it. Hey, Doc, how about Helenis in the 45th century? They're a pretty peaceful race and they have restaurants that have excellent views of the mountains." Jack turned back to the Doctor as he said this last comment to see the man already entering the needed coordinates to get them to their destination.

The pilot just looked between the two men in confusion, what were they talking about? Where were they going? These thoughts swirled around his head but stopped when the other Jack took his arm lead him over to a couch like seat on which both men sat down. The blue-eyed man turned to look at him with a smile on his face, and his eyes held an excited light in them.

"What, where are we doing?" Jack asked nervously as the Doctor pulled a final lever and the sound of the universe filled the TARDIS, signaling that they were currently in motion. The older man just kept a firm grip in the others arm in case the ride got a little bumpy, well, more than it already was, but for now, they were both hanging on to the seat so that they didn't get thrown too much.

Out of nowhere the TARDIS gave a sudden lurch and all three thrown to the left. The Doctor maintained his grip on the controls by the computer screen and the two captains somehow managed not to be thrown off of the couch by the console.

When it was over the hazel-eyed pilot let go of his death grip on the seat and got up on wobbly legs, and would have stumbled and fallen, if not for the other captain keeping a steady grip on his arm. He turned to the man and asked with disbelief clear in his voice and face, "How do you get used to that?"

Jack just laughed again as he followed the Doctor and led the other man down the ramp towards the door, while grapping his coat on the way.

The Doctor turned to the hazel-eyed Jack and swung his arms in a grand gesture and said in an excited voice, "Welcome, Jack Harkness, to the first planet that you get to visit as part of your first traveling experience in time and space." With that he yanked open the doors of the blue police box and what they saw froze them in place in the entrance of the TARDIS.

The older Jack was the first to regain his voice. "Wha…What the hell happened here?" He asked in a trembling voice that belied his shock and fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Meetings and Reunions

Author: braveleo5

Pairing: Eventual Jack/Jack

Summary: The real Jack Harkness is sent forward in time where he meets the leader of Torchwood (Jack) and the Doctor. Why was he sent there?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to RTD, the only things I own are made up planets/solar systems and OCs.

A/N: Enjoy!!

**Chapter 6**: torchwood!Jack = James

James' voice seemed to snap the other two men out their shock induced paralysis that they had been in. They shook their heads to visibly compose themselves before turning brown and hazel eyes back to the decimated city front of them. The landscape that surrounded the three men was a wasteland of buildings. Houses were crumbling, what were once shining skyscrapers were now nothing more than a pile of rubble.

The sky was bleak with dark grey clouds hanging over the destruction, giving everything a dull look and a feeling of hopelessness. Three pairs of eyes stared at the scene in front of them, the Doctor's brows were drawn in a frown, James was looking at the wreckage with a haunted expression, and Jack was looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"Well, no use standing around here staring at it. We may as well go and see if we can figure out what happened," the Doctor said with a tone of finality after he had turned, closed and locked the TARDIS doors. He walked a few paces and turned his head to see if the other men were following him and when he saw that they weren't he asked if they were coming.

This seemed to snap them back to the present and they took a few quick strides to reach the Time Lord, after which they all proceeded to walk down –what they presumed was the main street− walking past fallen buildings that once stood tall and proud with the sun or suns, shining off of their surfaces.

As they were walking a slight breeze wafted through gently ruffling their hair and clothes and bringing with it the stench of death that had hung on the air for what could possibly have been centuries. The scent caused all three men to reel back in disgust, but they pushed that aside and continued to go follow the ruined street through the desolate city.

As they travelled deeper into the city the destruction seemed to decrease, as though the inner areas of the giant city were spared the more devastating effects of whatever had cause the destruction of the outer laying parts of the city. Unaware, the three travelers were being watched by something, observing them from the high floors of the buildings that were still standing.

The Doctor, Jack and James were all growing increasingly on edge as the feeling of being watched increased with each step that they took. Jack's hands were twitching with the effort to not grab his service weapon and James was resisting the same urge to grap his weapon as well.

James looks around as they quietly trek through the city. "It's too quiet here," he said lowly, but even this seemed to bounce off of the damaged walls. The Group Captain gave him a side-long glance.

"How do mean?" He asked just as quietly. The Doctor answered his question before James could. "Well," he began, "even if there was something that wiped out any living thing here, there has to still be some form of life on another part of this planet, even on this land mass."

He began to look at the buildings closely as if see if there was anything left that could be used like a computer.

"If we can find some type of computer or communicator that is still usable after all this time, then we can fix it and retrieve information on what happened here. Providing that the thing is still salvageable." Then James took over from the Time Lord in explaining this to the RAF pilot.

"What he means is that, we can hotwire a device that will allow us access to the main part of where the information on this planet stored," James said in a low hushed voice.

All three of them stopped when they heard a noise from deeper into the city. They froze, so as not to attract the attention of whatever it was, just in case. When nothing happened after several moments they gradually unfroze and began to proceed cautiously along the road, until they were nearing the center of the broken city.

Jack turned around to look at the deserted buildings and centers that surrounded them, and how the quietness seemed to take on a life of its own. When he turned back around to ask the other two men a question he found that they were gone. The only sign that anyone had been standing there at all was the Webley that James always seemed have on his person.

Just then, a picture appeared on a screen on what seemed to be a version of a television for this world. The thing that confused Jack was that the only thing on the screen was an extremely vague outline of a room. The picture also went in and out of focus, never staying in focus long enough for Jack to make anything out, not that he could with how dark it was, wherever this was broadcasting from.

As the picture came back into focus again, the pilot was just able to make out shapes that filled the room, and the sound was starting to come through as well. Just then, Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and a cold sweat began to break out over his forehead.

He put his hand on his service weapon to reassure himself that he still had something with which he could use to protect himself. He slowly started to turn around and what he saw was not what he was expecting, not even his worst nightmares could have compared to the — thing that was in front of him.

He couldn't do anything as suddenly his senses shut down and he was left with a feeling of extreme helplessness.

He tried to call out for James or the Doctor, but nothing would come out. Everything was so dark, so cold, numb, so lonely. '_What the hell is happening_?' Jack thought fearfully as he was trapped in a world of darkness, with no one but himself for company.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating in a long time, school has been keeping me really busy :P

Anyway, here's the latest chapter, enjoy!!!

**Chapter 7**: _Flashback/Dream_ Torchwood!Jack = James

_James blinked open his eyes, everything around him seemed dark and dim, so that he could barely make out his surroundings. He tried to turn his head to the side but found that he couldn't, something was holding his head in place. _

_At first he heard nothing in this darkness, but slowly, subtlety, he could hear faint noises and sounds, as though they were very far off and filtered through. Following the distant sounds, the darkness started to fade to show blurry outlines of people and objects, despite the pictures being unclear, the noise and sounds were becoming more distinct and louder. _

_James could now here the noises as voices from different people and aliens that he has met. Some he doesn't recognize and others he remembers from long ago. They all mixed together to form a jumble of voices, getting louder and louder, like a crescendo, before it all went deathly quiet again._

_Then, one voice started to talk, and with it, the blurry picture became clearer, till it showed him in the dank, filthy, putrid inside of the bowls of a ship. James' eyes widened as he saw himself and the very few others still alive, surrounded by a sea of corpses. _

'Oh, god,it– it…,_'the thought raced through James' head, he could do nothing but watch as this traumatizing experience was played out in front of him. _

_Jack looked over the small, dim room in which he and his friend were being kept, the stench of the dead bodies, of people who had been captured before them, filling his nostrils and making him nauseous. _

_He didn't know how long they had been there, or even what his real name was anymore. Names didn't matter in this place, this place that was worse than any hell. They were never given any identification other than whatever the creatures decided to call them for that moment. _

_His friend wasn't there with him, he had been dragged for another session. They couldn't scream anymore, and the few that were still alive had retreated back into their minds, they blocked out what was happening on the outside. But even that didn't stop these things, they found a way to torture the victims mentally, by not allowing them to retreat into their minds, by forcing them to stay in the present. _

_A scarping noise was heard outside the entrance to the room. _

_Jack froze, his wide blue eyes filling with fear and dread at the prospect of being the next one to be taken, but when the creature threw his friend back into their cell, relief rushed through him, he did not have to experience another session. _

_His friend moaned, but Jack did not dare to utter one sound, for fear that those things would hear him, he didn't even dare to twitch one muscle. _

"_Home…," his friend moaned pitifully, "sun…wind…" He continued to mutter these things, about their home. It amazed Jack that the other boy could even remember what home was. _

_The only thing that kept Jack from insanity so far was music that he had heard around his home, and songs that his mother had taught him. He never sang these songs aloud in this place, he sang them quietly in his head. While he did this his blank blue eyes would stare at nothing, his body gaunt and skeletal, his mind doing its best to cope with what was happening. _

_Jack did not know how much time passed before the door opened again to emit one of the creatures, who took both his and his friend's chains, attached to collars around their necks, and dragged them out of the room and down a long, winding corridor to a another room, this one bigger than the others. _

_This bigger room was filled with, what Jack knew from experience to be, instruments meant for torture, and nothing else. Jack did not even try to resist when they threw the both of them in there, knowing that it would only make the session worse, and he also didn't have the strength for it either. _

_The only difference in the routine was that their torturer tied Jack to a metallic ring which held his arms above his head, his feet barley touching the ground, and sending electric shocks at random intervals. _

_His friend was strapped town to a slab, whose surface was covered in tiny sharp points, designed to create constant pain when a living thing was put on it. The thing went over to the implements and selected a small knife which he then took over to the slab and standing so that Jack could see what he was doing. _

_He gave a smile, full of joy at what he was doing, before taking the knife and bringing it to the other boy's eyelid, cutting it away, at a maddeningly slow and pain filled pace. The torture continued in this vein for some time, cutting off the eyelids and cutting out the irises of the eyes. Jack friend could only whimper in pain as he had no strength left to scream. _

_The older Jack strained against his invisible bonds, wanting desperately to help his younger self and his friend. _

"_Stop! Let me go, please, stop, I have to—let me—please! I need to… I…stop…please…,"Jack trailed off brokenly, the memories overwhelming him, the tears streaming down his face. _

_Before him, his younger self was watching as his best friend was slowly and painfully killed, since he was too weak to provide any more "entertainment" for their captors. His friend's blood mixing with the old blood that dried on the floor and the walls. Even Jack's wounds had reopened since the torturer would get bored and have "fun" with Jack for a bit. _

_Finally, finally, the thing put Jack's friend was put out of his misery, when his body could no longer sustain itself from the blood loss. After that a few of the, what seemed to be higher ranking, creatures came in and they talked in their guttural tongue. They appeared to have reached some sort of decision for they turned back to the younger Jack and approached him. _

**(Jack will now be going back to being James (Torchwood!Jack))**

James shot up from his prone position, tears pouring from his eyes and down his face from the nightmare, on the dirty floor of what appeared to be a room in the lower levels of a building.

There was dust everywhere, and the air was thick and stale, but what struck James was not the darkness or the stale air, it was tools and implements hanging and leaning against two of the walls that made him freeze.

His face lost what little color it had after the nightmarish memory, and he started to tremble, as some of the tools were used by the creatures from his nightmare. He quickly looked around to see if there was a door that he could escape through, finding none he looked all over the room, avoiding the walls with the implements.

James stood as far away from the torture devices as he could get, trying to distract himself by thinking of a way to get himself out of the room he was in.

He stood stock still when he heard a minute sound of something heading toward where he was trapped. He hid in the darkest corner of the room, but still having a good vantage point, the previously hidden door began to open and James tensed for whatever would come through that opening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, since right now I'm busy with end-of-the-year school stuff .

I'll try to have ch. 8 posted as soon as I can. Again, sorry for the delay! *waves*


End file.
